


Manage-a-toi

by bootyjupiter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyjupiter/pseuds/bootyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander and Thomas show George what happened in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manage-a-toi

**Author's Note:**

> Texted to a friend during an evening of drink.

No one else was in the room where it happened, not even mr president Georgeapher Washington. He paced back and forth in his office, his head reeling with the possibilities. He had to and guess what, he would because he's the president. "Mr president, you wanted to see me, sir," Secretary Hamilton was now so bold as to let himself in, which usually didn't bother George, but in light of this betrayal, it enraged him. "Alexander!" He scolded him, "people are talking." "People talk," Alexander shrugged and made his way to the liquor cabinet. "Care for a drink?" "That would be nice," George sighed, trying to recover his normally cool head. "Tell me what happened," he demanded. Alexander provided the drinks and looked dead into his eyes, "I can show you." Alexander opened the door and invited into the presidential office Secretary Thomas Jefferson, a man who carried himself with a newfound sense of entitlement. He had won something, George could tell. "Mr president, I understand you'd like us to clear some things up for you," he took the president's drink for himself as Alexander proceeded to remove the former general's coat. He kissed his neck, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal alarmingly chiseled nine pack abs. He got an extra pack in the war that does strange things to any man who saw it. Thomas Jefferson smiled and investigated the additional package. He dropped to his knees and kissed along the centerfold of the abs, lingering over the ninth until Hamilton was completely undressed. Jefferson pulled down the president's presidential trousers and started to get him hard. "Mr Jefferson," he looked up and found Hamilton looking down over his schlong, already standing at attention like a good little soldier. Jefferson had been dreaming of this manage-a-toi for months and wasn't about to delay it any longer. He stripped down to his frocks and the secretaries catered to their president. Jefferson spread the presidential legs and entered with purpose, making the firmer general shiver. "Alexander," George beckoned to him. "Can I ask you a favor?" "Anything, sir." "The ditties need tiddling," he demanded, and Alexander knew exactly what had to be done. He diddled his tiddies and tiddled his ditties until he was in a proper state of ecstasy. George focused all his energy on not blowing his load and Jefferson filled him up. Alexander was happy to take a back seat but once George was satisfied, the two large and powerful men paid him back for his investment, and his books remained orderly. "I want to be in the room where it happens," Aaron burr whimpered where he watched from the window, diddling his own tiddy.


End file.
